


[Podfic] Growing Closer

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Drunken Ramblings, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, questionable mentions of platypi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Growing Closer" by Hemera7437Author's original summary:Crowley takes plant care very seriously.He's regularly shouting himself hoarse to get them in line, looks up creative insults on gardening wikis, and demonstratively eats salad in front of his (favourite, but don't go around telling it) snake plant.Aziraphale, however, has a vastly different approach...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Growing Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985836) by [Hemera7437](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemera7437/pseuds/Hemera7437). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:16:16
  * **File Size:** 13 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YXA8eFOVnP0paV-4oQ36ycN6-K4dM6il)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZpRGrIxEkK6xhTvg25F64rwHH5TK0117)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Growing Closer_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985836)
  * **Author:** [hemera7437](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemera7437/pseuds/hemera7437)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Cover photo:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage) at [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/49750938868/in/pool-podfic_cover_photos/)
  * **Font:** [Barbecue](https://www.1001fonts.com/barbecue-personal-use-font.html) by Billy Argel 



**Author's Note:**

> I read this live for a small group of people on the Good Omens Fanfic Book Club Discord, and enjoyed it so much I decided to record it. Thanks to Hemera7437 for permission to podfic!


End file.
